Sleep Walking
by princesswithbrains
Summary: Lack of sleep leads to clumsiness. In Marinette's case, however, any more clumsiness can be dangerous. But any pain just might well be worth it. Key words: Reveal, Adrinette, Injury, Cute and Sleep


**Hey, so this is my first fanfiction, so if you want to leave feedback or any advice I would really appreciate it. Thanks, enjoy the story.**

**Oh and a disclaimer, I do not own Miraculous.**

* * *

Marinette yawned as she stumbled out of bed. "Why does school have to start so early?" She questioned tiredly, "Marinette, it's 7:30, school starts at 8:00. You're lucky to live right across the road and in a bakery, no less, so all you have to do is get dressed and grab something to eat on your way out the door." Tikki scolded good naturedly. "Just imagine if you didn't live across the street, you would have to wake up much earlier so that you could get there in time, on account of the distance and traffic." "I know Tikki," Marinette yawned again, "But that late night akuma, Hawkmoth sent, and the homework I stayed up doing, left me with only 5 hours sleep." Tikki smiled sweetly, "I know, but just think; after school you can go straight to bed, because you caught up with all your homework last night." Marinette gave her a grateful smile, "Thanks Tik."

"Marinette! You better hurry if you don't want to be late!" Sabine called from downstairs. "Ahh!" Marinette looked at the time and ran for her trapdoor, tripping over when she doubled back for her bag. "Aww great! Now I'm gonna be even more clumsy, because I'm tired." With another sigh, she ran down the steps, grabbing a croissant on her way out the door.

* * *

After a day of yawning and being poked awake by Alya, Marinette was ready for bed. Past ready.

The last bell finally rang and Marinette let out a sigh of relief and tiredly began to put her books away. "Girl, go home and get some rest, you've been a zombie all day." "I know, I know." Mari, groaned at her best friend. "I was—" "Finishing your homework. I know. But it's no good having your homework done if you can't stay awake in class." Retorted Alya. "Yeah, Yeah," Marinette agreed halfheartedly. "Anyway, I gotta go get some sleep, I can barely stand up." "Yeah, be careful getting home Mari." Alya cautioned concernedly. "Don't worry, I will be. I'll see you tomorrow." Mari waved goodbye to her friend as she left.

Marinette's mind was on her soft warm bed as she left the school, meaning she wasn't paying attention to her tired feet, and that combined with her natural clumsiness, meant that she tripped on the steps and went tumbling down to the bottom. A scream was ripped from her throat when her head hit the last step. Her vision was going fuzzy and her ears felt clogged as if she were underwater. She thought she heard someone calling her name, but the pounding in her head refused to let her focus. Just as she felt her head start to clear, someone blocked out the sun as they knelt next to her, hands reaching for her face. "—ear me! Can you hear me! Marinette!" Marinette recognized that voice it was one of her best friends and long-time secret crush: Adrien. He was saying something to her, oh right!, he was checking if she was alright, that was nice of him. Why was he looking so frantic though? Oh! She hadn't answered, he was worried for her. "I'm ok," She lied. She was definitely not ok, her head was pounding like a drum and her eyes were only just starting to focus. But setting that aside she started to sit up, to reassure the panicked Adrien. "No! Don't move!" Adrien yelled, a little too loudly for her poor head. "Lay back down!" He ordered as he pushed at her shoulders. "No, I'm fine," She said, even as she sunk back down gratefully —even moving that small bit had been painful— "You're not fine!" Adrien retorted hotly, "You feel down a flight of stairs!" And looking at her head, his eyes widened, "And you're bleeding!" With that, last announcement, he pulled his shirt over his head and folding it up, pressed it against her throbbing head. Marinette hissed at the pain, but was grateful for the cushioning from the concrete.

But her pain was soon forgotten when her eyes focused on Adrien's chest. At first it was just because; hello, chiseled, model chest. But then she noticed the scars and all thoughts of being pressed up against those muscles flew from her head. Her first thought was his father and boy was she mad. But then she recognized some of the scars. She was trying to convince herself that she was wrong —that Adrien couldn't be her partner— when he turned to say something to someone behind him and she saw the handprint on his upper back. And it all suddenly became clear to her. Every moment with him flashed through her head: Crashing into him that first day; brushing against his hand as he offered his umbrella; dancing in sync against Frightningale; playing Ultimate Mecha Strike; every single moment suddenly in high definition. It was so obvious; she didn't know how she had missed it. But her thoughts were brought to an abrupt halt as a bright light was shone in her eyes. She squeezed her eyes shut to block it out, as she was brought back into the moment. All at once she could hear all the students around her as she lay on the ground coming to terms with the biggest discovery in all her seventeen years of life. "Miss Dupain-Cheng, I need you to open your eyes please." A kind, but firm voice sounded out from next to her. Slowly Marinette opened her eyes and tearing them away from her wonderful, but worried, partner, she focused on the face of the school nurse. "Very good. Now I need you to look into this light please." And with that she shone the bright light into Marinette's eyes once again and after a few eye watering moments she turned it off and put it away. "Good job. Now, I need to take a look at that cut on your head, do you think you can let me do that?" She asked gently. Marinette started to nod, but quickly stopped when pain shot through her head, settling for a soft grunt, she started to roll onto her side, she felt hands immediately reach to help her and she smiled at her partners kindness.

After taking a quick look, the nurse eased her back down, "Good news: You won't need stitches, but I will have to clean it up a bit and it will hurt for quite a while. But you don't have a concussion so that's good news." Marinette gave her a small smile and hum of agreement. "Ok, so you'll have to come back to my office with me so I can get you all fixed up. Do you think you could stand for me?" Marinette winced as she pushed herself up, but with the help her trusty partner she managed to stand, "Ok then, let's go. Now we'll take this nice and slow, let me know if you feel dizzy at all, Ok?" And with that they started toward her office, but upon realizing that Adrien was not following, but standing there looking on worriedly, Marinette stopped. "Adrien," She said simply. Adrien immediately went to her and looked her over hurriedly, "What is it? What's wrong?" Marinette just smiled reassuringly at him, grabbed his hand and started walking again. Adrien moved his hand from hers to grab her arm for support. If Marinette wasn't in so much pain she would have rested her head on his shoulder, but even the slightest movement hurt so she settled for smiling happily to herself.

* * *

Half an hour later, after the nurse had finished cleaning her up and releasing her, Marinette was walking slowly to her house with Adrien, who had stayed with her through it all. "Are you sure you're ok Mari?" Adrien asked, still concerned. "I'm fine Kitty, really." Marinette reassured him, smiling at his worry over her —He really was the best partner a girl could ask for— now if only she could work out how to tell him that she knew who he was and reveal who she was as well. Briefly worry that he might not like that she was his lady, flashed through her mind, but then she remembered how close they had grown over the years; both as Marinette and Adrien and as Ladybug and Chat Noir, and her worries vanished. But she was brought abruptly out of her thoughts when Adrien gasped. "What did you call me?" He asked in awe. His eyes scanning her face as though trying to see something and he must have found what he was looking for, for his eyes widened even more and he looked like he might pass out. Marinette frowned in thought. What had she called him? She had been reassuring him that she was alright she had said— she had called him Kitty, she hadn't meant to. It had just slipped out. He had been acting just like he did when she hurt herself as Ladybug. She was about to come up with some excuse, when she realized that this might be the perfect opportunity to let him know what she had found out. "I called you Kitty. Kitty." She said with the soft smile Ladybug reserved for her Kitty Cat. "You mean— You know— You are— You're my—" "Yes, my darling Chaton, I'm your Lady." Adrien's face froze and with another quick scan of her face he seemed to come to have accepted what she had said, because his face suddenly broke into the biggest smile she had ever seen on anyone's face, ever. With a whoop he reached for her, pulling back at the last second, remembering her injuries. Settling instead for grabbing her hands, he beamed at her. "I can't believe it! All this time you were right there and I never noticed! How could I not notice!" Then his smile dimmed a bit. "How long have you known?" "I only found out today," She reassured him. "But how, how did you work it out?" He questioned confusedly, he was baffled as to what had given him away. "I realized when you took your shirt off," She told him. A smirk slowly spread across his face, Marinette looked at him in puzzlement before she realized what she had said and then her face exploded into colour, "Not like that!" She screamed out. Her face sobered as she remembered the real reason, "I recognized your scars. Why didn't you tell me you stayed hurt? Why didn't you tell me you had scars?" She looked with sad eyes into his beautiful face, "Didn't you trust me?" "NO! It wasn't that! I just didn't want to bother you. There was nothing you could have done anyway and I didn't want you to feel bad." Her face cleared a bit, but she was still sad. "But I could've been there for you, I could have taken more hits." "NO!" He shouted. She took a step back in shock. "No! That's exactly why I didn't tell you. I don't want you to take the hits, that's my job." "But Adrien—" "No, watching you get hit would hurt me more than getting hit myself." He declared firmly. Marinette looked up at him with wide eyes. Adrien stance softened and he gently brushed his hand across her face, "You're much too precious to me My Lady." Marinette gasped softly at the contact and at the honesty in his eyes. He meant every word. With a happy sob, Marinette threw herself into his arms and after a second of surprise, he wrapped his arms tightly around her and held her close. "You're precious to me too Kitty." She whispered into his chest. "So precious."

* * *

**So this was a one shot, unless I get any brilliant ideas on how to continue it.**

**Princess, signing out.**


End file.
